Kessid 503 events
The following was part of the online lead-up role-playing conducted for The Pick & Chisel , and Inn event in 2003. Each post describes some of the events that characters who were in Kessid were experiencing. It is posted now (with a fresh edit) as a historical document to allow people whose characters would know such things to be up-to-date on what happened in Kessid that winter. The Fires In the early hours of December fourth (ay503), you are awoken by the city-wide warning bells sounding. Throwing on some simple clothes against the night chill, you rush to the window, or the nearest door. As you look out over the city there are two things of note occurring. If you are close to the Artisan's Quarter you see a single-masted ship, moored along the bank, that has caught fire. The flames are already high in the rigging. The fire seems to be moving very quickly, and burning very brightly. The flames move to consume the ship, and, nearby vessels are starting to steam in the intense heat. Even as you watch, the fire is suddenly doused, leaving your now ill-adjusted eyes blind in the night darkness. You confusion lasts only moments, as a nearby townsperson remarks "It took the mages long enough to get there! The whole Quarter could have gone up..." Those of you near the Wharf, having first seen the distant candle of the ship now realize that there is still smoke, too much smoke, in your area too. This must have struck others as well, for the bells of the Wharf and the Foreign Quarter barracks again begin ringing. Soon, the cause is apparent. A favorite tavern in the Wharf, The Dockside Saloon, is also aflame and the fire has also began to consume a nearby warehouse. The mages, still across the river dealing with the smoking remains of the ship, are too distant. You all watch, horrified, as the fire continues to spread. Many of the people in the area begin to form bucket brigades from the river, inland the two blocks to the fire. City Watchmen , in varying degrees of uniform, arrive to assist. This haphazard response lasts nearly twenty minutes, until the remaining Mage Guild members are able to arrive and use their magiks to defend the city from the fire. Only two hours after the first bell rang, the city is again mostly quiet. The City Watch has doubled its watch, making frequent patrols of streets and alleys. Some shop owners stand outside their stores, clubs and swords at the ready. The morning dawns gloomy, with a think fog overlaying the city. The cool dampness does nothing to relieve the sense ill-ease that pervades the city. In the fog lingers the scent of the fires, reminding all what occurred. Fires are not unsual. Two at the same time, one aboard a ship, and another in a tavern, is highly unusual. Rumors fly... _ The Fight (Dec 15, 503) The new week dawns cool and bright. This morning in the shadows a slight frost had formed which quickly melted away in the sunlight. All around you Kessid comes alive with the sounds of morning. The scent of foods being prepared swirls in the air. The crisp air gives you purpose, and energy, like any good autumn day can. You head off into the day with a spring in your step, excited to tackle whatever comes you way. Everything seems alright in the world. Sometime during your day, depending on how distant you are from the Wharf, you will hear tell of a fight in the streets there last night, where a City Guardsman was injured, and, two men were killed. That this event occured is not unusual or strange in any way, as Kessid can be a rough place ('...especially that part of town.' is whispered quite a few times within your earshot). The strange part is that everyone is talking about it, and, no one really seems to know why this story is being passed around. The Flight (Dec 19, 503) Today, the day before the annual "Darkest Day Feast"* , the Prince of Irroquin and all of his retinue left the city. The story being told is that he was heading north to his Summer Estate, near the border with Quivera. Along with him went a good number of the Directorate members, as well as their families and staff. This means that a meaningful number of the wealthiest members of Kessid society have left the city for other locales. The obvious question on everyone's mind is "why"? Strangely, nobody seems to be talking about their suspicions. * For those forgetful Kessid citizens, and you travelers, the Darkest Day Feast comes every year on the shortest day. We here in Kessid take that day off from most work, and revel in the lowest point of the year. From here, both the weather and business start back up to the summer heights. Instead of sulking in the misery of the bottom, here in Kessid we celebrate the promise of the future! The Force (Dec 29, 503) A little after the midday bells, the streets throughtout the Artisan's Quarter and City Center were turned to chaos. Two strange ships docked at an Artisan's Quarter peir. They were flying a brilliant red and gold flag and were propelled by both sail and rows of oars. After docking, there was some ordered movement on the ships, and, then down the plank came two columns of soldiers, in full battle dress. They carried large shields and wore at their side short swords. They came in two groups of perhaps forty troops. These two columns, escorted by Kessid City Watch, marched through the city to the City Watch stockade, where, inside, they set up a tented compound in the middle of the pratice field. A few days later, these troops have been outfitted as City Watchmen, and are helping to patrol the city. Word on the street is that the ever-sly Prince arranged a great deal with these 'Dominians ' to help guard the city. Why is help needed, you ask? Good question! The Fall (Jan 16, 504) The morning dawns cool and crisp. The scent of the few fires that raged earlier in the night clings to the city streets. Few people are outside, the street is occupied only by the City Watch. The whispers in the Inns and Taverns are about fires, and deaths. People report having been there when mages hurled spells back-and-forth, only to then die in a rain of crossbow bolts. Another story that circulates says that the Lamplighters ' Guild Boss was set aflame on the front steps of his home by a masked assassin. Everywhere you turn, another person has another story of the mayhem and confusion of the night before. In general, the people of Kessid are in shock. In your soul you know that below the surface, the currents of this city have changed. The Finish (March, 504) Over the months following January 15th, or the "Night of Consequence", as it is being called, more and more of what occurred is becoming known. Or, at least guessed. That night it is said that over one hundred men, women and children lost their lives to an assassin's skill. Some bodies were found, appearing untouched in their beds. Others were hacked to peices and left on doorsteps. Still others were never found. Everyone seems to think that the Thieves Guild was involved. Some suppose that the Lamplighters and the Thieves were at war. Others believe it was two rival factions within the Thieves Guild that fought for supremacy. Nobody who knows talks. Those talking probably don't know. Kessid seems normal once again. Just a week ago the Prince returned to his seat in the Palace Keep. Most of the homes, taverns, and shops that were burned have been cleared away, and already craftsmen are swarming into these empty spots, filling in the gaps in the city. The most visible killing, that of the Lamplighters' Boss, has gone unsolved. Despite there being many witnesses, the spectacle of the man burning to death in the middle of the High Quarter had masked memories of the person responsible. Or, perhaps those who saw it fear a similar fate. In all, Kessid seems to have taken a large sigh of relief, ready to put this time behind. Those in the shadows, though, know that the hard part is still ahead. There are new powers to be reckoned with; old friends and associates are now gone, missing or hiding. There is new profit to be made. Kessid now casts a different shadow...